Midoriko Megami Kurosaki
"A female Ahatake" - Darknesslover5000 Appearance Midoriko looks more like her father than her mother in terms or traits, possessing pale skin and black hair, but her mother's red eyes (when about to kill) and her beauty. She usually wears her school uniform, but has recently switched to a Shinigami outfit with a mini-skirt. As she becomes an adult however, her appearances begins to drastically resemble that of her mother, large breasts included, thought her skin has a slight cream texture to it, and her bangs reveal less of her forehead. Despite being well over 100 years old, her appearance remains that of a teenager, around 15-16. Adding to her young appearance, she wears a high school uniform. Personality Midoriko often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. She thinks highly of herself and is cruel to others, though she is protective of her family. She cares little for others, and thinks of humans (with no spiritual powers) in particular as the mere mortals that they are, while at times amusing, ultimately expendable. She desires to become stronger, even at the expense of others, and in that desire for power, she had gained Hollow Powers like her parents. During her "teenage years", she has changed drastically, becoming less cruel, kinder to both family and humans, though she still views powerless humans as trash, she doesn't kill them. She even smile's genuine smiles, but her lust for power remains the same. History Midoriko was born to her parents on October 31st after Taiki. She grew up pampered and close to her father. She was a smart baby and learned more things earlier than other's, but she was cold to people outside her family and when she became old enough to walk and talk she developed a killing habit. Still she was frightened as a child to be left alone as often slept with her parents, which, according to Ahatake, is the reason she does not have a younger sibling. (In Progress) Synopsis Yuurei Arc Midoriko's first appearance in this arc was in Uproot! Enter Yuurei!. She was the main reason the family moved to the Yuurei Oukoku, because she wanted to be closer to Kyashi. Her appearance in this chapter was rather minor, being the one to have the directions to the Kurosaki house. In the following chapter, she mentioned that during the family's visit to Kyashi's, she felt a pull towards Kibou Injiki. In Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise?, Midoriko visited the Injiki household and conversed with Kyashi. Because Kyashi viewed Midoriko as getting weaker and losing her drive to gain power, she challenged Midoriko to do battle. She was forced to use both her Hollow Mask, and her Bankai. While increasing her power for a final strike, Kyashi kissed her, breaking her concentration and ending the battle. Midoriko then asked if when Kibou got older, she could marry him. Kyashi decided to watch and wait, and Midoriko said she could wait as many years as it took. Midoriko appeared near the end of Yuurei: The Invalid Torture, when Ahatake came to tell her that Teryea had "died". She was at Kyashi's with Kibou. False Utopia Arc False Utopia: Infiltration was Midoriko's first Generation II appearance. Abilties Enhanced Speed: Her most notable ability is her speed, and is easily amongst the fastest member in the Kurosaki family. Her speed is seemingly unrivaled, and when moving at her fastest she cannot be seen. This is contributed to a mastery of Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Midoriko seems to be a master of Kido and it can be presumed she was taught By Akiko. She is able to use Kido without needing to recit the spell or call out it's type and number. Enhanced Endurance: As a Shinigami, Midoriko can easily withstand blows that would kill a normal human. Enhanced Strength: Like many Shinigami, Midoriko has great strength. She is able to catch a the fist of a Huge Hollow and lift it high into the air. She also threw a small chunk of wood through a thick wooden door. Killing Vow: A minor and sometimes non-combat trait. Even when not in a battle and Midoriko vows to kill someone, her eyes glow a crimson red until she thinks of something else. Presumably, this is meant for intimidation tactics, but so far, most who she have used it on had the mental strength not to falter, such as her brother. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while in her Shinigami form, Midoriko relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. She trained with both her father and a resident of the Soul Society and has fought on par with them both. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Midoriko possesses considerable high spiritual pressure, being able to hold off even her captain-level mother. Similar to Juushin Igen's method of expanding spiritual power, Midoriko's own energy flows unrestricted, and thus can grow through training and combat. Being a Vizard, she has dual-type spirit energy. Zanpakutō Seiko ('' 湖の上に星 Star reflecting on the lake''): It takes the form of a double edged jian with a glowing blade. *'Shikai:' Seiko is a constant-release type Zanpakutō, and therefore has no release command. ::Shikai Special Ability: Seiko's Shikai Special Ability is Emotion Manipulation (情手捌き Jō Tesabaki). As long as her Zanpakutō has physical contact with her, even when it's hanging at her side, Midoriko can sense the feelings of others and alter them according to her will. This ability works by physically changing the emotions, manipulating endorphines, adrenaline and pheromones. This ability's limit seems to be distance. After Midoriko moves a certain distance away from her target, her power ceases to affect them. Midoriko can manipulate the intensity of the person's emotions, being able to calm someone to the point where they fall asleep. She has stated she can also use this ability to affect herself, and her power is irresistible, even to the strongest of opponents. Unlike Raian Getsueikirite's Inyō, it does not use a target's emotions against them in anyway, classifying it as a simple Kidō-Type Zanpakutō. *'Bankai:' Hanshakō Yaburetayume (反射光 破れた夢 Reflected Light, Shattered Dream) is Midoriko's Bankai. Midori, in bankai, changes her appearance considerably, although physically she remains rather "untouched", barring the shortening of her hair. Midori's attire could be considered similar to that of a seductress, being made up of a fine silk, black-skirt which goes down to her thighs and having various devil-tail patterns on it. Along with this, she gains two similar concepted stockings, high-heeled shoes and arm bands. Hanshakō Yaburetayume itself takes on the form of an unusual, scythe and devil-tail protrusions out of her back, the left having blue devil tails, the right, red scythes, which both seem to function as additional weapons. Finally, her previous longsword has changed to a spear which is around her height, and having a trident-like blade with the two outer-blades being red, while the inner being blue. ::Bankai Special Ability: Hanshakō Yaburetayume's Bankai Special Ability remain's Emotion Manipulation (情手捌き Jō Tesabaki). Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Midoriko's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a mixture of a menacing skull and a Japanese Oni mask. The mask is white with two strip sets decorating the forehead, and lightning bolt light stripes decorating the "cheeks". Like her father before he, Midoriko could utilize her mask even before subjugating her Hollow. To access the inner Hollow's power, Midoriko must summon the mask onto her face, which is normally done by placing one of her hands over his face, summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. While using her mask, her Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami abilities. Like her father, she seems to prefer her Hollow powers to her Shinigami ones, and can use her mask for long periods of time. Enhanced Speed: While donning her mask, Midoriko's speed increases greatly, being able to overwhelm opponents with her speed and strength. Enhanced Strength: When she is using her mask, Midoriko's great strength increases to the point where she can crush rocks into dust with her hands, and can overwhelm most opponents with a combination of her speed and powr. Cero: Midoriko has the ability to use Cero. Her Cero is coloured Golden. :Cero Whip: Slightly reminiscent of Bakudō 4, Hainawa and Bakudō 9, Hōrin, it creates a whip of golden energy that can be used as an attack, a tether, defense, or a means of torture. Trivia *Midiriko's name is a combination of Midori (green) and -ko, a common ending for female names. *Midoriko inherited her father's pale skin and black hair, but her mother's singing ability. *She has a pet cat named Haiiro, because he's grey. *Despite her considerable power, Ahatake and Taiki are overprotective of her. *Midoriko seems to get along exceptionally well with Kyashi and her affection for her borders on romantic, but hates Sachi with a passion. *As a young child, she would often be scared to sleep alone, and would usually sleep in her parent's bed. *Her first words were "kill you". Category:Generation I